I Have Always Loved You
by Snip Snap Howly Howl - Fate
Summary: It has been months since Rhydian left with his mother and brother, left Maddy a sobbing mess of emotions that she didn't know how to deal with. One day when Maddy goes out to mourn him in secret, she comes across a blonde wolfblood with the yellow eyes she loved so much back than. Rhydian has returned, but for what reason? Will the two confess to each other, or what? MaddyxRhydian


It was the same as any other day, a few days before the full moon and it had been a few months since I'd seen him. My name is Maddy Smith, I spent my first transformation ever with him, he kept me strong and showed me how to be calm during it. When Ceri and Bryn came...he went with them, and it took everything I had not to scream after him to stay with me. I can still remember the first day we met, when I saw him for what he was...a wolfblood. An equal to me, someone I could trust with my most guarded secret. I wasn't alone anymore, not after I met him. Granted I had me mates with me all the time, but this was different. I could tell him what I was, who I was without fear of being run out of town.

_**The day we met**_

_**Frozen I held my breath**_

_**Right from the start**_

_**I knew it I found a home for my**_

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

I shook my head as the tears threatened to fall from my eyes, so many days in a row Shan and Tom had told me to leave school to go home. I denied going home of course, didn't want mam and dad to see me in that state. I ran to the woods, to the spot where Rhydian and I first hung out. Thinking his name sent my body into a cascade of shudders as the tears spilled over my eyes and down my cheeks. That was back when he first left me to go be wild, he had chosen them over me. I didn't get it back than, but I was starting to get it now. He was always a wildblood at heart, I only thought he could be tame for me. How wrong I was to think that.

_**One step closer**_

I dragged my feet out of bed and started to get dressed for the day, no school so that was a good thing. This meant I could escape into the woods and think of him without anyone seeing me cry. I dressed in my blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt, I knew my jacket was downstairs which meant I would have to get past mam and dad to escape into the woods and think of the last time I had been with Rhydian. Another shudder of pain and agony coursed through my body as I thought his name. I had to stop doing that to myself, especially when I was starting to get over him. It had taken me months of sobbing in the forest, and in the dark room to realize that he wasn't coming back to me. Not ever.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

I ran a brush through my hair, today was the day we had met so long ago. It was especially heartwrenching to me, as I ran downstairs and snagged my jacket. I slid it on and broke off into a run for the woods that surrounded my home. My heart was racing and my blood was pumping as I felt my inner wolf screaming to let it out. As I ran I didn't even notice that I was nearing the place that he and I spent all our time together. I skidded to a stop, panting for breath as I finally looked at my surroundings. And more importantly I took in the male figure standing there staring at me with the same yellow eyes I had grown to love so many months ago.

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

"Mads..." His voice assaulted my sense as I fell to my knees, my body shuddering in pain. "Mads!" He shouted as he ran towards me, kneeling in front of me and placing his hands on my shoulders. I struggled against throwing myself against him, and I pushed back thrashing my hands wildly. "IT'S NOT TRUE! YOUR NOT REAL!" I shouted as I pushed at Rhydian, another wave of pain coursed through me causing me to fall onto the ground. My body shook as I felt his strong arms wrap around my frail form and pull my into his lap. "Mads...Mads its really me...its Rhydian..." He said in a whisper, as I kept my eyes clenched shut tight. The sound of his voice, and hearing his name sending pain wracking my body.

_**One step closer**_

I felt him rocking my body in his arms, as we sat on the dirt of our spot. I was shaking so bad, I could tell how worried he was especially since I wasn't opening my eyes or speaking. "Mads please...open your eyes..." He whispered softly, his breath right against my ear now. I shuddered, this time it wasn't pain. I knew the feel of that breath so well, it was as if it had never left me so many months ago. "R-Rhydian..." I stammered, as I slowly opened my eyes to gaze upwards at the blonde wolfblood that was holding me in his arms. "Mads..." He whispered, as he placed a hand on my cheek. I reached up and placed my hand against his, my body shuddering again as tears began to spill down my cheeks. "Y-you came...back..." I whispered softly.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Rhydian shifted and sat me upright in his lap, as I kept his hand stuck to my face with my own hand. "I'm sorry Mads...I should have stayed back than, honest." He whispered as he rubbed my cheek with his hand. I shook the tears away as I gazed into his eyes, neither of us were 'wolfing out' as we liked to call it back than. "Rhydian..why'd you leave me? Didn't you care?" I choked out, needing to know the answers to my questions even if I only had a small amount of time with him. He looked so pained, and he didn't know how to answer me at first it seemed. I shifted and lifted his chin to gaze me in the face, my gaze stern and wanting an answer. "Mads it was her...she said it was better if I went with her, she was wrong Mads. I belong here with you...I always have." He said softly.

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

I shook my head, wanting to scream at him or smack him or just let my anger out on him. But instead all I could do was throw my arms around his neck and hug him close, crying softly. How many times had I cried over him? Over Rhydian Morris? I no longer shuddered in pain and agony at thinking or saying his name it seemed, since he was here in my arms. "Rhydian I...I knew you belonged here from the first day we met..." I whispered as I lifted my gaze to meet his. He smiled as he gazed into my eyes, "Oh Mads...I love you..." He said ever so softly, turning his head to the side slightly. I could see the small blush forming on his cheeks, it matched the one spreading across my cheeks right now as well. "I love you too Rhydian..." I whispered back, pressing a kiss to his cheek. I think part of me always did love him, and finally getting him back made me realize it even more.

_**One step closer**_

Rhydian slowly disentangled himself from me, and stood up. He reached down and pulled me up as well and straight into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist, buried my face in his chest and took a deep whiff of his scent. Earthy...and it smelled like home to me. "Your here to stay...?" I whispered against his chest, my arms tightening around his waist as I felt his arms tighten around my shoulders. "I'm here to stay Mads..." He whispered as he pressed his face into my hair. I heard him inhale as he took in my scent, "Perfect..." We both whispered at the same time, causing us both to laugh. He pulled back and gazed down at me, "Let's go home Mads...if I'm welcome there that is." He said, a slightly worried look on his face. I shook my head and smiled, "You were always welcome, and still are Rhydian."

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

He gave me one last hug before he pulled away and took a firm hold of my hand, I laced my fingers through his. "Let's go home Rhydian..." I whispered as we started walking towards my house. "I like the sound of that Mads...home, with you." He said with a smirk, the one I had first fallen for so long ago. Things were going to get weird around here with him home again, but I didn't care. I had Rhydian back finally, and I wasn't about to lose him again. We looked at each other, grinned and broke into a run. The inner wolf inside both of us howling in excitement. Our blood was pumping as we ran, all the way to my house. When we got there we stopped and panted, laughing at the top of our lungs. Mam and Dad came running out at the sound of two voices laughing, their eyes widening at the sight before them. "Welcome home Rhydian." Dad said as he came and hugged us both, mam smiled and came over to hug us as well. "Indeed." She said.

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Mam and dad seperated from us, and walked inside the house. Rhydian gave my hand a squeeze as we headed inside the house. Finally we were together again, things were better now that Rhydian was home where he belonged. Feelings had been admitted now, and we could be what we were. Wolfbloods living with a pack, and being happy together. The radio was playing in my room when Rhydian and I made our way upstairs. We sat on my bed and kicked off our shoes, as I crawled into his lap and snuggled up against him. We heard the familiar song that me mam sang to us that one night. _The promise that I keep I'll never share, I'll never speak. To my grave the secret goes the beating heart, the beating heart. Where mystic creatures wonder far through these veins the wolfblood flows. A change will come I know behold my future. As sure as day returns to night the passion of my clan. To be at one with them and hidden from the world outside. A promise that I keep I'll never share, I'll never speak. Through these veins the wolfblood flows._ As the song ended, I smiled and relaxed into Rhydian's arms.

**I do not own Wolfblood or the song by Christina Perri that I used. I just kinda came up with this on a whim, let me know what you guys think of it. Please don't bash me too hard for it, I thought it was a cute idea for a story. **


End file.
